Will and Lyra: Worlds Apart
by Moiranne Rose
Summary: Just 100 short snippets on the lives of Lyra and Will. Not in tune with my other story for HDM, but you can read that one too if you want...
1. Chapter 1

I got this off one of my fav fic writers, Lady Night Runner. Its been done before, but I hope that I made this orginal and nothing taken off what she wrote. She did it fantastically, but I don't know if I did...

and besides, I'm writing it for a different fandom:)

Well, away from the emo-ness, and on with the list!

* * *

1. Introduction:

Introductions came with first impressions. First impressions like, what the hell is that whirlwind of disaster headed my way? But thankfully for Will, Lyra had been more than that.

2. Love:

She realised that love came in many forms, but at least she knew which one she preferred the most.

3. Light:

When he had seen Xaphania, all he could see was light. But fortunately, she was only second to that image he had of Lyra's hair as sunlight hit it.

4. Dark:

She had always loved the dark. At least there, she could consult the aleithiometer without random people crowding around to see that shiny hunk of Dust-filled gold.

5. Seeking Solace:

He had always run to his mother for comfort when he was young. Now, all he consulted was Kirjava.

6. Break Away:

She was constantly wanting to break away from the hectic life school gave her. But then again, there was always Pan to bring her back.

7. Heaven:

When he looked into the sky, he used to think of some shiny ethreal palace in the clouds. Well, he realised that a palace made of gold probably would have fallen by now if it were there.

8. Innocence:

She knew she had lost that when she had turned 13. But the trick in the world today was to act like she still had it.

9. Drive:

He often drove through an avenue of hornbeam trees. Just to stop at a particular one and feel in the air for something he knew wasn't there.

10. Breathe again:

When she had first heard through the aleithiometer that Will had been shot, she stopped breathing. Only after she realised that it was only a photo shoot, she started breathing again.

11. Memory:

Sometimes memories drove him crazy, but more of the time, it was Kirjava that did.

12. Insanity:

She was constantly wrapped up in a whirlwind of deadlines and essays, but she could consult the alethiometer and laugh that WIll was suffering the same insanity too.

13. Misfortune:

Misfortune always followed the black cat. Well, then that meant he was Misfortune.

14. Smile:

She thought she'd never smile after Will again. But then she saw Pan fall into the pond while trying to stalk a dragonfly.

15. Silence:

Silence was what he could deal with. But in the silence, there was always Kirjava to fill it up again.

16. Questioning:

In school, she was supposed to question more. But when she brought up the question, "Are there any other worlds other than our own?", her class mistress demanded that she asked no more.

17. Blood:

He had recently gotten into another gang fight with the boys round the corner house. But ever since the Subtle Knife cut his fingers off, he hadn't lost a drop of blood thereafter.

18. Rainbow:

She knew that there were no miracles in the world. But when she saw a rainbow for the first time, she decided that there were.

19. Grey:

Nothing in his life was as clear as black and white. Mostly, they were just shades of grey.

20. Fortitude:

Next time, she would never waste saliva on using big words with Pan, lest he use up the rest of the day building a fort out of pillows and sheets stolen from the other dorms' beds.

21. Vacation:

He hadn't gone on a vacation since he came back. But then again, he knew that he had already had his fair share of holidaying already.

22. Mother Nature:

When she walked in the park near her school, she always stopped by a bench to sit and think in silence. Sometimes, Mother Nature would help by shielding her from Pan's vision using some well placed tree trunks.

23. Cat:

He had always hated cats. But he can't now, since Kirjava would probably thwap him over the head for saying something like that.

24. No time:

She used to have no time for weaklings or runts. But after Will, she found herself taking in more and more stray kittens.

25. Trouble lurking:

Mary always said that trouble lurked at every corner. Ever since he had come back from his journey across dimensions, he wasn't scared in the least.

26. Tears:

She never shed tears, considering them to be a weakness. But she found herself crying one lonely Saturday morning when she found a kitten beaten dead on the pavement outside St. Sophia's.

27. Foreign:

He realised, late one night, that he no longer looks down on foreigners anymore. Maybe it was because Kirjava claimed that she was actually a breed of Siberian Mountain Cat.

28. Sorrow:

Going through sorrow was normal, she concluded, but standing up after it is admirable.

29. Happiness:

He thought that he'd never be happy after leaving Lyra, but then he found himself laughing at some kids playing in the playground, not 100 metres away from where he had closed the final window.

30. Under the Rain:

Rain was enjoyable, when you danced in it alone, closing your eyes so you could pretend that no one was looking. Lyra had done that more than once

31. Flowers:

When he had left school to search for his father, he had never been considered cool or handsome. But now he was used to finding the odd bouquet of random flowers all over his front step.

32. Night:

Night was when everything happened. Including raids of the cookie jar for midnight feasts with friends.

33. Expectations:

Everyone had expectations of him to be an explorer like his father. But personally, he preferred something a little less dangerous, after all he had gone through.

34. Stars:

Lyra had dozens of admirers who sent her cards everyday. Every night she'd take them up to her room to count how many likened her eyes to "glittering stars".

35. Hold my Hand:

Will Parry would never hold another woman's hand. But one day, early in the morning, as he walked to school, he held a little girl's hand as she crossed the road.

36. Precious Treasure:

The aleithiometer was considered a great treasure, but some days, Lyra Silvertongue couldn't help but wish that she could throw it out of her window.

37. Eyes:

If there was something about Lyra Will could never forget, it was the colour of her eyes. He hadn't met another girl whose eyes were coloured like the cloudless sky in summer.

38. Abandoned:

Lyra always could control herself. but she only lost it when she saw kids beating abandoned pets. She would just go ballistic.

39. Dreams:

He had dreams at night of Lyra, but all he could remember in the morning was endless blue. He couldn't even remember if it was her eyes or the sky.

40. Rated:

Lyra had once caught her friends watching rated graphic violence on TV. She looked at it for a few minutes and decided that seeing Will's fingers get chopped off would be rated a clear M18.

41. Teamwork:

Working as a team was never one of Will's strong points. He often either starting whacking people on the head for infuriating him (which happen about three times every fifteen minutes, or sullenly sitting in a corner refusing to give input (which took up the rest of every fifteen minutes).

42. Standing Still:

Lyra had always been one to run about and never stand still. But she realised now, that that was probably Pan's job now.

43. Dying:

Dying wasn't unwelcome to Will. But he didn't really know how it would feel. Then he realised it would probably feel like peace.

44. Two Roads:

There were two roads Lyra could take that led to St. Sophia's. One was the road that passed by the river, which was often full of her friends traversing streets to shop. That was when she felt like she needed the company of those her age. But more often than not, she took the other path, which led right pass the fateful bench in the Botanic Gardens.

45. Illusion:

He always had the illusion that Kirjava would make him more obvious due to her existence outside and not inside his body. But he found himself more inconspicuous, partially because Kirjava could hear footsteps even before they even reached within 200 metres of them.

46. Family:

Lyra had never had a family before. But now in her dorms, family was the only word to describe girls who stayed up late at night talking about the most brainless stuff in the school hostel. They even made her join in at times.

47. Creation:

Will was atheist. He believed in no God or divine intervention. But after meeting Lyra, he thanked whoever the Creator was that she didn't have brown hair. He hated brown hair.

48. Childhood:

Lyra's childhood had been spent getting head deep in all kinds of trouble. Now she was desperately trying to get herself out of it.

49. Stripes:

Will reminded himself never to let Mary choose his clothes for him again. Never again was he going to a Halloween Party dressed up like a top security criminal.

50. Breaking the Rules:

Lyra always broke rules. All rules were meant to be broken, to her. It was Pan that always tried to intervene. But she had one rule that she always obeyed, never listen to Pan.

* * *

A/N: this was FUN to write :)

hope all of you liked it, I might do the other 50 some other day but until then,

Lotsa Love to help you through the term,

Moiranne Rose

PS: this is to pacify you readers if I don't get the next chapter of SNYSF out by this weekend :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I got this off one of my fav fic writers, Lady Night Runner. Its been done before, but I hope that I made this original and nothing taken off what she wrote. She did it fantastically, but I don't know if I did...and besides, I'm writing it for a different fandom:)Well, away from the emo-ness, and the continuation awaits...**

* * *

51. Sport:

Will never indulged in sports, unless it was the daily ritual of chasing Kirjava round the house half naked when she ran off with his T-shirt in the morning.

52. Deep in Thought:

Lyra was never one to be a thinker, the only time she thought hard about something was when she wanted to find out how Pan would react if she melted all his precious chocolate to use as topping on her bowl of ice-cream.

53. Keeping a Secret:

Keeping secrets were always very easy for Will to do, that is, until Kirjava and her big mouth came along.

54. Tower:

Sometimes Lyra would sit in her dormitory, which was a good fifty storeys in the air, and wonder why Rapunzel never thought of throwing herself down at times.

55. Waiting:

He was always waiting for things. Most of the time, it was for Mary and his mother to get ready for their Saturday night Broadway musical matinees.

56. Danger Ahead:

She didn't heed that sign. To her all danger was tolerable. As long as it wasn't Pan trying to kill her for stealing his chocolate.

57. Sacrifice:

He knew what sacrifice was. Letting Mary pick what she wanted to watch every night so he wasn't tormented by her grumbles while he tried his best to hear what the characters in House were trying to say.

58. Kick in the Head:

The last time Pan had gotten pissed with her, all he did was smack her head with his tail. This time, he managed to get inside her head and smack it from there. Resulting in a grumpy Lyra for the rest of the day and a terrible migraine.

59. No Way Out:

He was cornered. He nearly shivered. Nothing, he thought to himself, was more freaky than Kirjava advancing on you sharpening her claws. What had he done this time?

60. Rejection:

Pan knew what rejection was. It meant Lyra having to write out a sickly sweet letter telling the poor boy that she did _not _ like him and that apple she gave him that day had only been because the groceries were too heavy with it inside.

61. Fairy Tale:

Will would never tell that secret, but Kirjava had once leaked it out that Mary still read Snow White and the Seven Dwarves before she went to sleep every night.

62. Magic:

She hadn't believed in magic until she saw Serafina in person. No one could last Svalbard's weather without either magic, or three layers of coats.

63. Do Not Disturb:

He always put this sign out when he went to school. But more often than not, he found muddy footprints all over his term report and his bed sheets.

64. Multitasking:

Lyra was very proud of the fact that she could keep Pan from the fridge, her work, her aleithiometer, her private stash of chocolate coated coffee beans and any other situation that might arise from his presence all at the same time, while simultaneously doing her homework with her other hand.

65. Horror:

Imagine this scene. Will out with friends, drunk silly, and isleeping on the counter with an inflatable dolphin in his arms./i Then imagine what Kirjava's face would look like.

66. Traps:

Pan will never show his face in public again, ever since he had gotten himself trapped in a mouse trap and screamed for 5 hours before someone realized that it wasn't a lost child, which was so common in busy Oxford, but a daemon foolishly without his owner.

67. Playing the Melody:

Will was good with the piano. Which was just as well that Kirjava was found one night perusing through his music scores trying to see if it was a binary code to the number lock on his locker in school.

68. Hero:

Lyra tried to remain inconspicuous but Pan never missed a chance to boast that he was the world's greatest hero since the world began just because he had been there when Lyra and Will turned back the Dust flow.

69. Annoyance:

His teacher could never figure out why Will would constantly look at the patch of floor near his table and scowl in annoyance. Well, she thought, it was just as well that he was doing psychology in university. He would need it.

70. 67:

Lyra was shocked one day to find that Pan was only 56 ounces on the kitchen weighing scale. She thought he was long past 67 already.

71. Obsession:

His personal obsession at the moment was to think of different ways to sneak a cookie out of the cookie jar without 1) getting found out by Kirjava, 2) getting found out by his mother, 3) getting found out by Mary or 4) Any permutation of the three.

72. Mischief Managed:

The meaning of which was to put Pan in a birdcage and resume playing with her friends while, in his view, eating chocolate.

73. I Can't:

They often told him to forget about Lyra, since she was only hurting him. But all he could say was "I can't"

74. Are you Challenging Me?:

The night that beefy girl in class had asked that question was the same night that Lyra sent her home with a black eye and in hysterics.

75. Mirror:

He often looked in the mirror and wondered why he looked so much like his father.

76. Broken Pieces:

She had, in a fit of rage, smashed a window. Now, looking at the shards, she had felt a spark of daring and glee run through her.

77. Test:

He hadn't studied the night before. But Kirjava helped by looking at the notes back in the dorms and thinking them for him to hear.

78. Drink:

The first time she tried drinking was the first time she had ever been able to get rid of Pan for a few hours.

79. Starvation:

When he got home from school, his blood sugar was on an all-time low. Too bad that Kirjava finished the Oreos, and the chips, and the...well everything in the larder and the fridge for that matter.

80. Words:

She always thoughts words were too complicated to be used in situations like these. Especially when it had something to do with broken windows, nasty remarks and a cane not quite so well hidden behind the Headmistress' back.

81. Pen and Paper:

The two things he always needed on him, so he could write whenever and wherever he felt like it. Normally this was done while he observed people for his thesis paper.

82. Can you hear me?:

It was a good hit. During their Physical Education class, Lyra had landed a fantastic hit on her boxing partner. Too bad that she had fallen off the side of the raised mats and immediately had a horde of students crowding around her.

83. Heal:

Rain was Healing, he thought as he jotted down notes while listening to the rain pattering on the window outside. Kirjava's response: "Don't use the double capitalisation in the wrong place you moron."

84. Out Cold:

The next boxing lesson, Lyra was paired with the coach. Who was inevitably out cold once Lyra had punched him square in the face, to a rousing round of applause from her friends. They all hated that teacher anyway.

85. Spiral:

The sign of a headache: When things that shouldn't be spiraling, like Kirjava, a bed and a piece of paper, started spiraling.

86. Seeing Red:

She normally saw red in the classroom, but that was only because Pan kept blocking her view of the board.

87. Food:

He loved food, but never ate too much. Most of the time, the food was already partially eaten once he had gotten there.

88. Pain:

The first time she had felt real emotional pain was when she was torn away from Will. But the next time she felt it, it was when she found out he was in a car crash and was injured (though she didn't know how badly).

89. Through the Fire:

He had felt the crash before he saw it. The pain was extreme but tolerable, his shoulder felt like it was dislocated and his leg wasn't moving. Then the fire erupted. Kirjava limped to the door and forced it open while Will dragged his aching body out of the twisted wreckage.

90. Triangle:

Lyra amused herself by drawing triangles on her notes. Normally, it would tessellate itself all around the border, each one named as a different world.

91. Drowning:

Will always swam after school. He was the lifeguard of the local pool. One day, he dived in to rescue one unwitting and frantic black coloured feline who decided to try swimming backstroke.

92. All that I Have:

Lyra could sum up all she had in two words. Not Will.

93. Give Up:

Will always wanted to give up, but always, a dream of endless blue would take him over and not allow it to happen.

94. Last Hope:

There was a time where she was the world's last hope. But that was a long time ago. Now she was simply Lyra, the undergraduate of St. Sophia's.

95. Advertisement:

He saw an advertisement for roses at a florist's. He bought a huge bouquet of red and pink ones and carried it the whole way through Oxford, before placing on one fateful bench in the Botanic Gardens.

96. In the Storm:

Pantalaimon ran in one day, into the dormitory, wet and sopping. Lyra's scolding greatly masked her concern for her pesky daemon.

97. Safety First:

Mary always said that. But he knew that it wasn't like that. Sometimes, things that started with L and P, like some proper names for two beings, were in front of that.

98. Puzzle:

Lyra had never gotten Pan this quiet before. He was on the floor piecing together a 1000 piece puzzle. She hoped it would take him more than the record of 3 hours. She needed some peace and quiet once in a while.

99. Solitude:

He knew he was doomed to be alone. But yet, at least Mary and Kirjava would fill his days with something other than loneliness.

100. Relaxation:

She never went on a vacation before, but this was her first time she understood, as the waves lapped at her feet, what true rest was, and how good it felt.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks goes out to LadyNightRunner, who gave me this challenge and to all of you who read this. Sorry this is so late. Working on SNYSF takes lots of effort to say the least...  
**

**Luyva all lots,**

**Moiranne Rose**


End file.
